A Tail of Betrayal
by Luna Theos
Summary: Lisanna returned a few months ago, and everyone but a select few are ignoring Lucy. But today was a special day for the entire guild, so they were surely going to speak to her today, right? But when Lucy hears a scream on her way to the Guild things go South. Who is this new Lucy? I do not own Fairy Tail, I don't have enough of an imagination for it. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I just really love the characters

Author's Note: I really don't know who I am going to ship Lucy with, so if you have any ideas, please leave it in a review or send me a PM!

Lucy POV:

Today was going to be a great day. Lisanna had come back a few months ago, and she was soooooo nice! Apparently, the Guild had thought that we would have fought a lot since we had similar personalities, but honestly, she was too sweet to get mad at! Sure, I was a little depressed that the Guild had seemed to forget me once they figured out that Lisanna and I weren't going to fight like Gray and Natsu, but I learned to deal. It was kinda hurtful when Natsu just stopped talking to me though, along with Erza and Gray. Happy still talked to me though, and Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia. Carla and Pantherlily too. And Master of course, I mean come on, he wouldn't ignore any of his children.

So, I was in my home, thinking about how I was going to pay the rent soon. Sure, the landlady was nice enough to let me pay it next month, but I really didn't want to abuse her kindness. I quickly put on some comfortable clothes I would be able to move well in. I put on a pair of shorts and a cute pale blue tank top with some cherry blossom designs on it. I started walking towards the Guild and stopped by the cake shop. I mean, special occasions should get cake, right? And what better cake to get than a nice strawberry shortcake, that would make Erza's day. The cashier smiled at me and waved as I exited the little shop after paying for the cake. I continued on my way, though I noticed that one of hairclips had snapped. ' _That's a bad omen…'_ I thought before ignoring it and continuing on my way to the Guild.

On my way there, I heard a desperate scream and recognised it as Lisanna's. I summoned Loke and Virgo, getting Virgo to take the cake to the Guild for me, so we could all enjoy it together. While she was doing that, Loke and I went to check to see what was happening. Honestly, when I got there I was shocked, there was Lisanna.

But she had been cornered by a few men, each almost as big as Taurus. I quickly summoned Capricorn to help as well, seeing as there were six of them as far as I could see. Lisanna had her clothes torn, and it appeared that she was crying. I gave a quick and sharp yell to alert people passing by that something was happening, to make sure that there were witnesses so that these dorks couldn't say that I just randomly started beating them up. I saw a few people gather outside as my spirits and I began to fight the men away from Lisanna. I made sure that they were able to see that they had hurt Lisanna before I came, and together my spirits and I knocked the guys out. I was running low on magic, keeping my spirits out and fighting did that to me. I asked my spirits as well as the witnesses that had gathered to take the men to the nearest post of the Rune Knights while I tiredly dragged my body to check on Lisanna.

I let out a relieved sigh as I saw that she hadn't been harmed, just had her clothes ripped off. I quickly summoned Virgo to get Lisanna a shirt, though I could tell that she had fainted from the trauma of this incident. I quickly put the shirt on her, and just as I was finishing I saw Team Natsu as well as Elfman and Mira and the entrance to the alley we were in. I smiled at them, relieved that there weren't any more men to take down. Loke and Capricorn were still sending the men to the Rune Knights, and after summoning Virgo while the two were already summoned, I was ready to sleep.

But they didn't look happy, no they looked mortified. Before I could ask why, Mira was choking me in her Sitri Soul form. "W-why?" I asked as she lifted me off the ground. They didn't answer as they started beating me, saying that I shouldn't be jealous just because they didn't spend all their time with me, yelling at me for- Did they actually think that?! They were yelling at me for beating up Lisanna, even though there were no signs that I had. Hell, I was more injured than her! But as I kept pleading, begging them to stop, they didn't let up. Gray had frozen different parts of my body before shattering the ice, Erza had used her Heaven's Wheel armour to stab me in various parts of my body, and Natsu… Natsu had even used his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist on my Guild mark, burning it off before telling me I was no longer welcome in Fairy Tail. They threw me around the alley, painting the alley in my blood. I was glad that Lisanna hadn't woken up, I wouldn't want her to see both her brother and sister in their demon takeovers attempting to kill me, as well as her greatest friends, Team Natsu, torturing me.

And they were indeed torturing me, telling screaming about how useless I am, how _weak._ How I would _never_ do _anything_ , how _I would never be remembered as anything but a hindrance._ It burned, it stung and I felt the spears that they were throwing into my heart. It hurt **so** much that these people were my _nakama_ , my family who were saying this, _doing this_ to me. I had thought that they had had more _faith_ in me than that.

I knew that there wasn't anyone to hear what was going on. Anyone who'd been within hearing distance had come when I was saving Lisanna, and had left with my spirits to give accounts on what had happened. I was seeing black spots right now, and when they were done, there were multiple pools of my blood.

"You should thank us for not killing you, you piece of shit." Erza snarled at me. "We better never see your ugly face ever again." She flicked the blood, _my blood,_ off her sword and onto my face.

"If you ever try to come to the Guild again, or we see you on any of our missions, we _will_ finish the job." Gray hissed. I could see the freezing vapour that was simply exuding out of him. He was glaring down at me as if I were nothing to them.

And I guess I was. Here I had been, hoping against hope that they would have remembered why this day was special, why I had been so excited for today. I had even told Lisanna about what today was, and I guess none of them really listened other than Master, Lisanna and the few who remembered me.

It had been the Anniversary of the Guild's formation, and I had prepared gifts and cake, and ribbons for everyone. Virgo already had instructions to decorate and prepare everything in the Guild, so I wouldn't have to worry about that. But there was more, and I'd been hoping that they'd remember this.

It was my birthday.

All those years, I had celebrated on my own, ever since my mother died. The Guild had _promised_ me that they would help make it special, after all, I was turning 18. But no one had cared, now that I think about it. They hadn't listened to me at all, at any time really. Not even when I came up with plans for missions, they had just gone rampaging in, tearing everything in their way down. I felt myself sinking lower and lower into depression.

In the back of my mind, I saw them all turn and leave, bathed in my blood. Mira, still in her Sitri soul, carrying Lisanna to the infirmary. I hoped she was okay. As I looked around myself, at the walls that had been painted in my blood, I knew that this is probably where I would die, whether it was because of blood loss of magic exhaustion. I had nothing left to lose, so I did what I did best.

I summoned a spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I am merely a person who adores these types of stories. XD

Lisanna POV

I was **so** glad that Lucy had come when she had. Those guys had been stalking me for a few days and today they made their move. I felt bad, having to get her help on her _birthday_ of all days, but she seemed happy to help me. I noticed that she had been able to maintain three spirits at one time, and I _so_ wished that I could've congratulated her on managing it, but just as her spirits had left with the men, I fainted.

 **TIME SKIP: IN THE INFIRMARY**

I had woken up in the Infirmary upstairs in the Guild. I started looking around for Lucy, she had been hurt during the fight. I kind of saw her as a superhero now, she had swooped in at that drastic moment and saved me. I of course knew that she wasn't invincible, but I was sure she would enjoy at least _some_ hero-worship.

I didn't see her though, she wasn't in the infirmary with me. I saw my siblings and team Natsu, as well as most of the guild. I tried to speak, and stuttered out, "L-L-Lu-Lucy." Natsu, Mira and Elfman jumped and started speaking really fast though I quickly got the gist of it. I started glaring at them as the air froze around me.

" **What did you do?"**

Nobody POV

Everyone in the Guild was worrying about Lisanna, Team Natsu and the Strauss sibling (Lisanna was still knocked out) had told them of what (they believed) happened. Obviously, many were enraged that Lucy would have done something so underhanded, while the rest were just disappointed that she would have sunk so low as to ambush a fellow guildmate.

When Lisanna woke up, they all stampeded to the infirmary to see if she was alright. They saw her look around, searching for something before her eyes landed on everyone there. She opened her mouth and stuttered out, "L-L-Lu-Lucy."

Quickly, Mira, Elfman and Natsu rushed to tell her that Lucy wouldn't hurt her again, that she would never have to see her and that if any of them did, she would soon disappear. Permanently. Once they had made that clear to her, her face had darkened and she started glaring at them. She growled out in a voice none of them had heard before, somehow managing to make a few guild members shit their pants. " **What did you do?"** She asked quietly, glaring at all of them.

TO THE RAIJINSHUU!

The Raijinshuu made their entrance then and there, just coming back from a long mission. As soon as Laxus smelt the Guild, he had sparks flying off of him, and a cold mask of fury on his face. The Raijinshuu were soon in the same disposition as their leader as they felt him getting angry. They followed him as he entered the infirmary. Gajeel and Wendy, the only two dragonslayers other than he and Natsu, were coming back from a mission as well today, seeing as the festivities were supposed to start at night and the dragonslayers would have smelt all the decorations as they went up. The plan had been for Lisanna to distract Natsu while Master assigned missions to the rest of the dragon slayers. Natsu just couldn't be trusted not to make a mission longer and destroy the location of the mission.

So when Laxus smelt the scent of the buxom blonde's blood as soon as he opened the doors, he was pissed. There was no way in hell that she should have been hurt. The only saving virtue that the guild had was that it was coming from the infirmary, making him believe that either she had already been treated or was in the process of being treated.

He was wrong, and Team Natsu, Mira, and Elfman were all dead.

It was _Lisanna_ in the infirmary, while the scent of Lucy's blood was coming from every pore on the bodies of Team Natsu, Mira and Elfman. As if they had **bathed** in her blood.

Of course, he had heard Lisanna speaking as well, so in the same tone of voice, made scarier by his natural intimidating face as well as the those of the Raijinshuu behind him.

" **Yes, do tell us why you simply** _ **stench**_ **of the blood of our celestial mage."** Laxus growled out, the rest of the Raijinshuu glaring even more as they heard what he said. Bixlow's babies were growling with him as his rage consumed him. They had come to like the blond in the past months since Laxus had returned, she'd made sure that they'd all felt welcome, and was the first to forgive them for what they had done to her.

Mira, Elfman, and Erza stood up straight with blank faces while Natsu had looked enraged and Gray had taken to glaring at the Raijinshuu.

"We taught that whore a lesson." Gray told them without remorse. Most of the Guild gasped, this was Gray, who loved Lucy like a sister, calling her a whore. Juvia was having her pink tinted glasses smashed to smithereens as she listened to what Gray had said.

"She ambushed Lisanna and beat her to unconsciousness by the time we got there." Natsu growled out. He was looking angry that they had even mentioned her in front of his precious Lisanna. He was enraged that that slut had tried to take away _his_ girl.

"So we gave that bitch what was coming to her, we kicked her out of the Guild." At this, most of the Guild looked at Erza in shock. This was Titania, the one who believed in family above the world, who had just spoken of the one she'd thought of like a sister as though she was trash.

There was a silence as the Guild absorbed what the group had just said. Master was in the corner, listening to what they believed happened. It was the Raijinshuu, those who'd stayed by Lucy's side, and Lisanna who broke the silence, laughing coldly. It scared the guild even more as they saw that Master was with them, laughing _at_ them.

"You fucking believe that our fucking _celestial_ _mage_ would do that? Who the hell are you bastards?!" Laxus roared as their group stopped laughing. "You fucking believe that she would purposely hurt her twin in all but looks?" He laughed again, maniacally, as if he was going insane.

Lisanna was speaking next. "Okay, come on guys. Where is Lucy?" She asked as she looked at her siblings. "She was hurt pretty badly by those guys that ambushed me." Lisanna looked at them, naively believing that they were pulling a prank and that they hadn't really kicked Lucy out of the Guild.

"Yes, and you simply _must_ tell me how you 'kicked her out of the Guild,' without me to remove the stamp." Master Makarov chuckled.

"No, she ambushed you. She was hovering over you in that alley, holding the front of the shirt that you were wearing." Mira said, she appeared to pale slightly. She shook her head. "You must have been under some sort of spell, there were no men that attacked you." Mira said, as if to make her believe it herself.

Just as she said that, Master got a call from the Magic Council. It was Lahar. "Makarov, who the fuck is after your Guild this time?" Lahar asked, poison filling his voice. "Whoever it is, I want in on killing them." He said with surprising passion, voice thick with emotion.

"Why?" Makarov asked, suddenly suspicious. His children had just been speaking of how they had beaten Lucy, they couldn't have though... Could they? Lahar moved so that he could see what was behind him. The alley was covered in blood, with craters and pools of blood all over the place. The Guild looked at the scene in horror, what could have done this?

"We were going to give the reward for the men that Lucy brought in to us at the station and thank her personally, since we had been looking to somehow pin these men with something for ages. They had been on the run, raping and assaulting any woman they had found attractive. She had various witnesses of her fight with the men, and even had her spirits bring the men in while she tended to the fallen mage behind her from what the witnesses say. But there hadn't been any blood spilled, they had used hand to hand combat and her whip only left some bruises on the men. They didn't have any knives on them, so they could not have done this. We followed the spirit Leo to Miss Lucy, and this is what we found." He showed them the scene again. He pointed at a small space of yellow.

"That is Lucy. It appears that she summoned another spirit as she was losing consciousness, and the spirit was able to heal her somewhat. The spirit must have poured its' entire pool of magic into her, since she wasn't that bad in the magic department, though the spirit was." Lahar looked at the Guild. "Whoever did this, they were aiming to kill. Without the spirit that helped her, Lucy Heartfilia would have died of blood loss and magic exhaustion." We saw Doranbolt, also known as Mest, come from behind Lahar to get his attention. "Ah, it appears that Ms. Heartfilia has awoken. I have to go." Lahar told the Guild before the lacrima turned itself off.

"Oh," "My," "Mavis." Lisanna, Happy and Master Makarov said respectively. They had their mouths hanging open, staring at the screen where they had seen the gore.

"But it's her birthday!" Lisanna screamed. "I- What- Why?" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she stared at her siblings and Team Natsu. Lucy's clothes had been torn to shreds, her modesty protected by Lahar's cape that covered her. She had deep gouges all over her body, and blood was still flowing out of them sluggishly. They had seen her right hand, the flesh had all been burned away. "Today was supposed to be her _special_ day! You guys promised that she wouldn't be _alone_ this year! I can't believe- NO! I refuse to believe-" she sobbed into her hands, her back was shaking, as she processed everything. Mira and Erza tried to get closer to her, but she just flinched back from them. "No! I have had enough, you've all been treating Lucy like trash ever since I returned! Only the newest members and I ever hang out with her! _You_ don't even act like she **exists**. If she'd been jealous, she would have tried to _speak_ to you, unlike you idiots she likes to try _diplomacy_ before just bashing into a situation!" Lisanna ranted as the guild tried to get closer to her, to comfort _her._ Lisanna took the lacrima and called the Sabertooth Guild. "She is the fucking reason that Sabertooth hasn't called war on us, you dipshits. She's even _friends_ with a few Tigers, so we can work _together._ And don't think that I won't be telling them what happened." Lisanna glared as she waited for someone to pick up her call.

"Hello?" The lacrima had connected to the Sabertooth one. The Guild was shocked by who picked up the call, and was even speaking civilly to Lisanna.

"Hi Min-chan, can you show this to the entire guild?" Master Makarov asked the guild master's daughter kindly. It was then that the guild noticed that standing beside him, was the other two Dragon slayers, and they didn't look happy. Wendy, sweet, innocent Wendy was downright _glaring_ at everyone while Gajeel seemed to be chewing on metal as he gave everyone there a death glare, intimidating even Natsu.

"Sure, what's going on-" She started as she was walking towards the front of the Guild bringing the lacrima with her. Before she could finish though, Sting and Rouge were in front of the lacrima, positively seething.

"Why does the lacrima smell of Lucy-chan's blood?" Rouge growled. When Minerva heard this, she glared at Fairy Tail as well. She was willing to speak with the Fairies now, Lucy had come to Sabertooth on numerous occasions to make sure that all of them understood the meaning of family, of nakama. She would explain how Fairy Tail was a place where they would welcome everyone, from the weakest child to the strongest men, and treat them all _equally._ Like true _family._

"Well, Fairies?" Minerva asked quietly when they didn't answer immediately. The Sabertooth Guild was listening now, when Rouge spoke willingly, they knew it was serious. "Do tell us, why are we able to smell Lu-chan's blood from our lacrima?" Minerva continued, a threatening undertone was heard in her voice as she asked her question.

"You do know that Blondie is _important_ to us, no?" Sting asked creepily, it was especially scary because he wasn't smiling like he usually was, and even Frosch and Lector were looking threatening by now. Sting and Rouge soon had their second origin activated as white and black scales respectively grew on each of them. Yukino seemed to be floating behind them, Ophiuchus behind her, glaring at the guild, making the Tigers look even more ferocious.

So Lisanna, Happy and Master Makarov retold the story, the _entire_ story, to the Tigers. To say the least, once they were finished explaining, there was a streak of tigers ready to come to Magnolia and pounce on the idiotic Fairies.

The Tigers passed the situation on to all the other Guilds that Lucy had befriended, telling them all about what had happened. Eventually, the Rune Knights had heard about it through the grapevine, and there were quite a few that were willing to bring hell to Fairy Tail for what had happened. Different Guilds had different reactions, Blue Pegasus had decided that Lucy was the most beautiful and decided to invite her to their guild, Ichiya deciding that Erza's parfum must have rotted and that Lucy had a better one. Mermaid Heel had decided that since Lucy didn't have a Guild now, they would take her into theirs and they could make sure she made a full recovery. She was a powerful woman and she would make a great addition to their all female Guild. Sabertooth had soon decided that they would take Lucy to their Guild, so that they would watch over her as she healed and have her join their Guild. And because their strongest members _really_ loved the girl. Quatro Cerberus decided that they wanted her because of how cool she was, and Lamia Scale decided that they would support her by standing behind her and offering her a place in their Guild due to her worming her way into all of their hearts..

All of their plans however, would depend on Lucy though, and who knew what she would choose?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just the OOCness of all of the crap that happens in this story XD

Chapter 3

WITH LUCY, NARRATOR POV

Lucy's body was left in a crater in the center of the alley. When she woke up, she saw that she was still in the land of the living, the spirit she called looked tired and weak as she kneeled beside her, a blue-green glow surrounding her hands. Lucy could feel the way that her personal magical pool had been refilled while her spirit's had been almost completely drained.

"Stop, sweetheart." Lucy rasped to the spirit. "I'm okay now, go rest in the Spirit World for now." Lucy told her. Lucy's voice had gotten the attention of the Rune Knights around her, bringing them closer to her.

The girl nodded. She looked like she was either going to cry or faint, or maybe both seeing as she was really low on energy and had been on the Earthland plane for quite a while for her, maintaining her body herself. She was silent, her hair was white with a rainbow of colours at the tips. She wore a pale blue dress and had very pale skin, she appeared as white as a sheet of paper, though that wasn't much of a difference from her regular very-pale peach colour it normally took. She held up her pointer finger in a 'wait a second,' motion as she reached into the small pouch she wore around her neck and silently pressed a few small pills into Lucy's hands before closing her gate.

Lahar saw the exchange and walked towards Lucy, Doranbolt not too far behind him. They crouched down close to her to look her in the eyes. "How are you feeling, Miss Heartfilia?" Lahar asked her. He knew it was a dumb question, but it was the first question that had come to mind.

"Considering that I was about to die of blood loss and magic exhaustion, I'd say that I'm pretty good." Lucy smiled, trying to make him smile at least a little bit.

"What can you tell us about the people who did this to you?" Doranbolt asked. "Were you able to see their guild mark, or any recognisable features?" He did smile slightly at her attempt at dry humor, but he really wanted to know who to crush for this. He was still a member of Fairy Tail, after all.

"Oh, I knew who they were. And I saw their Guild marks, it's just that… It's no one you would have thought it would have been." Lucy told them sadly. She looked down as she told them her side of what had happened, told them about how she'd heard Lisanna scream, saw the men, yelled loud enough to draw in witnesses, and beat the men. Explained what had happened after, while she had been treating Lisanna, how her guildmates had thought that she had done this to Lisanna and painted the alley in her blood. Cried to them how _glad_ she had been that Lisanna was unconscious as her so called ' _nakama'_ tried to kill her and told her never to see them again unless she wanted to die.

The Rune Knights listened to her story, and the Guilds who had come to check on her had heard as well. Needless to say, they were shocked by the guild's behaviour, after all, they were known for their family-like bond, protecting their own like nobody's business. Each guild had a few representatives to check on their favourite celestial mage, and when they heard what she had said, they were all ready to destroy Fairy Tail. But Lucy saw them before they could leave and tried to get up to call them over.

"Hey guys, how are you?" She asked smiling as she hobbled to greet them. She saw the Trimen and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Risley Law, Milliana, Arana Webb and Kagura from Mermaid Heel, Semmes, Bacchus, and Rocker from Quatro Cerberus, Jura, Lyon, and Sherria from Lamia Scale, and the Twin Dragon slayers, Minerva and Rufus Lore from Sabertooth. "Where are you guys going?" Lucy asked as she hugged each of them.

"Oh, just visiting Fairy Tail. We all wanted to visit our favourite celestial Fairy." Minerva said smiling. Ever since Lucy had forgiven her for what she'd done at the Grand Magic Games, they had become great friends. Lucy had taught Minerva about the typical girl things, flirting, boys, the works. She had even helped Minerva land a boyfriend, who was currently acting as Guildmaster while they were away. You guessed it, it's Orga! They'd been dating for around three months now, and they were just _perfect_ for each other.

"We heard about what happened, and decided that we are going to give those posers a nice beat down." Kagura told her in her typical 'I hate most things.' voice. She was pissed that her older sister figure had done this to the one that she had told her was like a baby sister to her. "Would you like to come?" She asked.

Lucy seemed to get a shot of fear in her eyes as Kagura invited her. "N-no th-than-thanks… uh… I think yo- you shouldn't, it would be bad if the guilds started fighting about something as trivial as this…" Lucy stuttered, looking down. "I-I really shouldn't go, it would o-on-only cause more problems.." Lucy told them. Honestly, she was terrified that Team Natsu would make good on their promise and kill her if they ever saw her again. "I-I'm not really a part of the Guild anymore…" Lucy told them, showing her hand where Natsu had burned off her guild mark. Of course, they had all known that she had been kicked out, but to burn off her Guild mark? While she was fully conscious and had given no consent? That was almost as bad as rape.

The girls gave Lucy hugs, while the men were deciding on how to murder the Fairies that did this. They knew that a select few were innocent, but that was _very_ few. So, after asking permission from the Rune Knights, they brought Lucy to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. They promised her that if they even tried to come too close that they would beat them all to a pulp, and she believed them. She seemed to try to make herself as small as possible as they walked into the Guild. The mages from the other Guilds had all paired up and chosen a side, while the rest had decided that they would either stand in front of or behind Lucy, just in case.

Lucy saw everyone, and waved at the few that remembered her, also known as the Raijinshuu, Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy and the Exceeds. Her wave was small and tentative, as if she was unsure of herself. She looked terrified, as if just coming to the Guild that she loved so dearly was a traumatic event. Soon, she got to the room where she and Virgo had prepared the party. She was glad to see that only Master Makarov and Lisanna were there, happy that she would be able to see them again. "Grandpa!" Lucy yelled joyfully as she ran into her grandfather's embrace. "I'm so glad that I got to see you again! They said that if they ever saw me again, they'd kill me. They must be out right now! Look who came to visit!" Lucy laughed as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders. "Oh, Lisanna! Are you okay? Those men didn't hurt you, did they? I was sooooooo scared when I heard you screaming!" Lucy continued, pulling the girl mentioned closer to herself and searching for any injuries on Lisanna.

"Me? What about you! I can't believe those idiots would think that you'd harm me! Thank you soooo much for helping me though, I was in a _really_ hard situation. Those guys cornered me, but they didn't have magic, so I didn't want to use mine! But then, they started to actually hurt me, and when I actually started to use my magic, they had already gotten quite a few hits, and I felt so dizzy. And then they ripped off my shirt, and I screamed. And then you came, and I was soooo relieved as I saw you beating them up with your spirits and I was soooooo glad that you had gathered a bunch of witnesses, but then I was sooooo tired, so I fainted! And then, when I woke up, Team Natsu and my siblings were talking about how I wouldn't see you again, and that I didn't have to worry about you hurting me, and I was so confused! But then I thought it was a joke, so I asked about where you were! But then the Rune Knights called about what happened while I was passed out, and then I called Sabertooth and told them about what happened, and I guess they spread the word to the other guilds! And the Dragon slayers all came back at some point and they smelt your blood, even Sting and Rogue through the lacrima! I still don't understand that part, though… Anyway! They all decided to come and beat up most of the guild for what happened, and then here we are!" Lisanna ranted, her arms flailing around as she explained everything.

"I know, they're idiots right? But I should really teach them a lesson, shouldn't I? Or do you think that would be wrong… Because I really don't want to hurt any of my family, though I don't know if I should consider _them_ as family though…" Lucy thought out loud.

"But we haven't even gotten to the worst part yet! The Guild had actually _believed_ those morons for a while! They thought that you had _actually_ attacked me! Well, the dragon slayers didn't, and Laxus was quite adamant when he suggested beating up those guys." Lisanna wiggled her eyebrows. "Is there anything going on there, _Lucy-chan?_ " May it be known that Lisanna loved matchmaking almost as much as her sister.

Lucy blushed. "Sort of…" Lucy told her, her voice fading a bit at the end. Lisanna squealed and started asking Lucy a thousand and one questions about their relationship, but before Lucy could answer them, she was pulled to the front of the Guild by Master Makarov himself.

"Oi, Brats!" Master yelled to the entire Guild, who were moping by the tables. Mira, Elfman, Natsu, Gray and Erza were in a corner sulking because everyone else was ignoring their presences and giving them cold and disapproving looks. The other Guilds had put together a few tables and booths and were discussing something with the people who actually _remembered_ Lucy, not including Master Makarov and Lisanna, obviously. "I actually have some news I would like to share!" Master announced. As soon as I heard him, I knew what he was talking about. I tried to run away, but he held my arm so I couldn't. I steeled myself, and looked at Laxus, pleading with him to help me with my eyes. He just smirked and looked away, the jerk.

So I made my face neutral and impassive as I stared at the Guild. They were all staring at me now, standing on the second level with Master. I decided to play a prank before they all found out. I made a pretty blush appear on my face before swatting the Master lightly. "But I didn't want to tell them yet," I said quietly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear. I made it sound like I was embarrassed, though the Master didn't quite understand why. However, I saw the gears turning in everyone's heads as they looked at the Master and I, then looking at the way that Master was holding my hand. Then they looked at my blushing face and started jumping to conclusions. Honestly, it was quite funny to watch, I only wish I had some popcorn.

Laxus seemed to be laughing silently too, I saw that smirk of his. Oh, Freed's face right now! I would burst into some raucous laughter right now if it wouldn't ruin my little joke. Bixlow just kept looking between Master and I, before giving his signature tongue-lolling smile, and Evergreen was trying her best to smile despite the disgusted look in her eyes. The others of our group looked confused, pissed and embarrassed. Sometimes at the same time.

"Master!" Mira yelled. "I didn't know that you would actually do that to a woman!" She looked kinda angry, I guess this worked a little better than I thought it would. The Master looked confused as he looked at Mira, but before he could ask, Natsu spoke.

"I didn't know you were like that, Gramps… How did you do it?" Natsu asked, staring at Master in curiosity and... no, it couldn't be... was that jealousy I saw? Then his eyes showed that he was extremely confused, as he continued staring.

"How did I do what? What did I do?" Master looked around as Macao and Wakaba wolf whistled at him. He then thought about how he and I looked right now before blushing and giggling like a perv. "Oh, it's nothing like that, I assure you."

I pretend to be confused a bit before I make myself look like I am thinking really hard. After a minute or two, I burst out laughing as I look at the Guild. "You… You thought Master… And me… together… Ahahahahaha!" I laughed as I thought about my joke, my stomach hurting with how much I was laughing, Laxus chuckling in the background. "No, I firmly like Laxus better." I announced.

"What I was going to tell you, is that Lucy is my step-granddaughter!" Master announced. The Guild was silent for a few minutes as they processed this, before screaming so loud the birds flew out of the trees.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N Okay, so first of all, I set a poll for who Lucy should end up with. I'll even let her be polyamorous, I am open to everything. You're allowed two votes each chapter, and if there are any other opinions, please tell me so I can add them to the poll. The options are Lisanna, Laxus, Rogue and Natsu as of right now. Go ahead and pick.**

Now, to the story!

In Magnolia, the town was quiet. This on it's own was strange, seeing as they held the loudest and wildest guild in the land of Fiore. So, what was happening? Let's go in and take a peek!

Inside the Guild Hall of the infamous Fairy Tail, all the members were present for once. And they all seemed to be staring at… The second level. I saw a bunch of people staring at the two people staring back at them in shock. Well, maybe staring back at them was wrong. To be honest, they were laughing their asses off on the balcony, glancing at the people beneath them briefly, before laughing raucously again. Then there was a stroke of lightning and there was another man, taller than the other two and he started chuckling too.

"Hahaha, you should see yourselves right now!" A busty blonde yelled between her laughter. She was holding her stomach before leaning back into the man who appeared in lightning. He wrapped her in his arms and held her to his body.

"They do look pretty stupid," the man told her, "Flame Brain looks like he's going to faint." He smirked.

"Well, children, tell them the other thing." The little old man that was standing beside them told them. He looked at them expectantly.

"Well, first thing's first, I don't know if I am going to continue as a member of Fairy Tail. I just don't feel safe here anymore." Lucy, the busty blonde told them before letting a glow appear around her eyes before they turned a beautiful, vibrant violet colour. "Second, my mother was married to Laxus' father briefly before they divorced and Laxus' father met his mother and had him. Layla joined the Love and Lucky merchant guild and met Jude, and the rest is history. That still technically makes Laxus and I step-siblings, even if we have no blood relation." Lucy smiled as she finished summarising why they were step siblings.

"And, Lucy will be living together with the rest of the Raijinshuu and I from now on." Laxus, the taller man announced, smirking. "So don't think that you and your stupid team will be able to get to Lucy ever again." He glared, full on GLARED at Team Natsu. Then Rogue walked onto the balcony from the shadows, Sting following close behind. The other Guilds all seemed to have representatives go up as well and they all stood behind Lucy.

"And one more thing, Lucy, we of Sabertooth offer you a place in our Guild." Sting announced, clasping her shoulder. Rogue stood as a silent guard, glaring at the Strauss siblings (not including Lisanna) and Team Natsu.

"Mermaid Heel as well." Kagura stated, "We could use a powerful celestial mage like you." Then she started looking angrily at the Guild before zeroing in on Erza. "I was wondering why you never sent me any messages, but this? This is low." She looked away, sniffing in distaste.

"And Lamia Scale." Jura said serenely. "We would love to have someone with your talents join us. I hope you take our offer into serious consideration." He said calmly before he turned towards the rest of the Guild. "The Magic Counsel and I had had so much hope for this Guild." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Men! We would also like to extend an offer to join Blue Pegasus! Men!" Ichiya said.

"Yes, you should join us and bring Loki back." Hibiki said, popping up behind Lucy and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You would make a great addition, Onee-chan!" Eve said cutely. He looked so cute! He was hopping slightly before bouncing into Lucy's arms so that she was hugging him to her chest.

"I wouldn't mind if you came to join us," Ren said, hiding his smile behind his hand and looking away from her, blushing slightly.

"Cool! You should join us!" Rocker, Bacchus and Semmes yelled from the first floor, Bacchus had started drinking with Cana again. "You know, you should have probably at least said 'Hi' to her," Bacchus told Cana.

"I did! But I never found her when I was sober enough to go on a mission…" Cana trailed off, slightly intoxicated at the moment. She started leaning on Bacchus. "I'm sleepy, goodnight~" She sang before conking out on Bacchus. He blushed a bit, though that might have been from all the alcohol, and left her there.

"You don't deserve to be anyone's role model." Sting spat at Natsu. "You bring shame to the title 'Dragon Slayer,' Natsu Dragneel." He sneered.

"You're right, Igneel is pretty pissed that you acted like that." Lucy said quietly, suddenly somber. "He heard what you all said." She looked like a valkyrie now, standing above them all with poise and confidence, ready for battle. She had a hand on her whip, ready for Natsu to be irrational and furious like everyone knew him for.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, taking a threatening step towards the group. "What do you know about where Igneel is?" He asked in a low and dark tone. Mira and Lisanna saw what was going to happen and rushed to stop him before he jumped up from his position on the first floor trying to tackle Lucy. He was knocked down by Sting's Strong Fist of the Light Dragon and locked in a lightning cage by Laxus.

"If you had listened to me a few weeks ago, you would know that I had acquired a few mysterious keys, ones that I discovered myself on a job. A job I did _solo._ " She told the Guild, and Mira ran over to the mission book she kept.

She poured over the book before flipping page after page as she looked at all the jobs that I've done recently. I was eventually able to do quite a few high-levelled jobs recently, and I guess that surprised her. She got tears in her eyes, and I saw that she was honestly guilty over what she had done and was trying her best for me. "It's true," she said softly. "She has done plenty of solo jobs recently, and quite a few people have requested her to personally do jobs. Hard jobs, one where she had to- had to…" Mira's tears escaped her eyes and she took a deep breath. Levy took the book from her and continued reading. Soon she was near tears as well.

"She had to stand against a monster they thought was nearly on par with one of the demons from the Book of Zeref." Levy finished. Silence reigned as they all processed this. Then someone started laughing and when they turned to look, it was… Natsu.

" _Her?_ _She_ took on a monster they thought was from the Book of _Zeref?_ Yeah right, she isn't strong enough to do that without Erza, Gray and I's help. She didn't even help when we faced the last one!" Natsu roared.

"She did." Laxus stated calmly. "We saw her limp in after it, and you can't just fake injuries like that." Laxus told them, the Raijinshuu and the Dragon Slayers nodding, agreeing that they did in fact see that.

"It wasn't alone, I had my spirits to help me…" Lucy said, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Anyways, I don't need you guys anymore, and you've already proven you don't like me. I tried to tell you a few weeks ago, when I found them. But you didn't listen, and spoke over me like I wasn't there. So yeah, you didn't know." Lucy walked down the stairs and out of the Guild Hall. Those that remembered her, The Raijinshuu, Laxus, the dragonslayers, and all her _true_ friends from the various Guilds followed her, which prompted the rest of Fairy Tail to follow as well.

They walked to the forest near the outskirts of Magnolia. Lucy just kept walking but pulled a clear and red key from her belt. She didn't look at anyone before she held the key to the left of her and called out in a clear voice, "Open, Ferocious Gate of the King of the Fire Dragons!" There was a chime heard as the gate opened, and slowly, a dark shape started to appear at the opening. "I am the gateway between Earthland and the worlds beyond! Here my call, Oh Fire Lord Igneel!" She called over the sound of the air moving towards the gate. The air was being sucked into the gateway now, as the dark figure moved out of the gateway and into the open field. Once it was fully outside the gate, it landed on the ground and roared.

"Hello, Lucy-chan." Igneel smiled a toothy smile as he looked down at her. Then he spotted everyone else around her and wrapped his tail around her. "What is wrong? Why are they here? Are they trying to hurt you again?" Igneel asked as he glared at each of the people he knew to have hurt her earlier.

"Igneel, it's me! Natsu!" Natsu yelled at him. There was a flash and suddenly a man with crimson red hair, a red open vest with gold trimmings and loose black slacks holding Lucy in his arms while she stands with her arms hanging by her sides.

"Yes, I know who you are, you imbecile." The man man had a deep voice as he spoke. He was a handsome man, with bright red eyes and high cheekbones, and full lips, curled into a sneer as he snarled at Natsu. "You nearly killed Lady Lucy, I am ashamed to say that I raised you. You should have been able to smell the foreign scents and taken the full situation in before jumping to conclusions." He was glaring at Natsu like the disappointed father he was, while also appearing like a ferocious creature ready for the first threat to protect his pack-mate. How he managed this? They blamed it on him being a dragon. Laxus, Rogue, Lisanna and everyone that remembered seem to think that the way he was holding her was perfect while the rest of the Guild looked prepared to start attacking at a moment's notice from how Igneel was holding Lucy.

"But Igneel-" Natsu started, not realising how much of a mistake that was, or how pissed Igneel was at him.

"But NOTHING! I distinctly remember telling you about these kinds of situations, how did you turn into such a brat? You should ALWAYS find the whole situation before you run into them-" He stopped himself and took a calming breath as Lucy lay her head on his shoulder. She still hadn't looked back at them. "I will be taking back my magic now." Igneel said before unravelling one of his arms from around Lucy and holding it out, towards Natsu. A reddish orange beam of light came out of Natsu's chest and moved towards Igneel to form a ball. "I see that I made the wrong choice of who I should make my dragon slayer." Igneel said before looking at Lucy. "Maybe you should call the others, we have all been terribly worried since Felicita returned." Igneel softly told her. She nodded before stepping out of his embrace. She stepped back a few paces before grabbing a few of her keys.

The first one was clear and a pale blue, with scale designs on the blue parts. "Open Serene Gate of the Queen of the Air Dragons!" She called and a similar chime was heard. "I am the Gateway between Earthland and the Worlds beyond! Come forth, Mistress of the Winds, Grandine!" Lucy called out clearly as another giant creature made it's way out of the portal. She continued, summoning a few other creatures as well. The King of Lightning, the Honourable Thor, then the King of Metals, the Mighty Metalicana, after was Queen of Water, the Vengeful Korra, and finally the Queen of Holy Realms, Felicita the Phoenix Guardian. Lucy was sweating by now and Felicita was immediately by her side, with Virgo in tow.

"You shouldn't summon them all at once, let yourself rest every once in awhile, princess." Virgo told Lucy, Felicita nodding in agreement with Virgo. Grandine was a kind looking woman wearing a pale blue crown on her head, smiling slightly as she helped Felicita and Virgo to support Lucy and heal some of the magic exhaustion she was feeling. She wore a flowing dark blue dress with scale designs on it, a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin and pale blue hair. Her hair was tied in a braided bun with strands hanging by the sides of her head, and her eyes were a kind, glowing blue.

Metalicana looked similar to Gajeel, with long, spiky black hair and muscles rippling every time he moved, showing the tight cords of muscle that his skin covered. Unlike Igneel, he decided to forgo a shirt and simply stand by Lucy's side and kissing her on the forehead. He was wearing a pair of dark, skintight leather pants with scales designs on the bottoms of the legs. He had a deep tan, and narrow eyes, looking naturally threatening and dangerous. His eyes were obsidian black and he wore a necklace of metal around his neck. All in all, his presence terrified nearly the entire Guild here.

Thor, a blonde man wearing silver armour with navy blue clothes underneath and a red cape, was quite a threatening appearing man as well. He had a bit of a beard and wore his hair out midlength. He had piercing blue ice-chips for eyes as he analyzed the people with, pardon the pun, lightning quick glances in all directions. He was also quite muscled compared to Igneel's wiry muscles, but thinner than the muscled monster that was Metalicana. He stood taller than most of the males in the Guild as he deemed none of them threatening enough to register on his radar.

Korra wore a black band around her head with a blue teardrop charm on the center of her forehead. She had light brown hair and a dark tan, standing tall in her loose pastel blue shirt with bell sleeves that covered her hands and tan pants with a belt and two skins of what they assumed to be water at her sides. She was a kind looking woman although she was frowning and holding her hand out in front of her, her legs spread in a wide stance, slightly crouched.

Felicita was probably the most shocking. She wore a small white pouch around her neck, her white hair tipped with all the colours of the rainbow, her eyes furrowed as she focused entirely on Lucy. She wore a red dress this time, flowing and light as she fussed, though she didn't make a sound. She was quite tall, standing at over five and a half feet her hair hanging around her making her look heavenly. She had large blue eyes and skin as pale as a sheet of paper, and pouty pink lips.

She was so focused, she hadn't noticed that a certain pink haired mage was getting pissed at being ignored, nor did she realize in time that the others had pulled Lucy away from her position quickly, where she was. She started turning just in time to see a fist of black flames with electricity flowing around it coming straight at her face, and her face pulled into one of shock before something terrifying happened…

 **Cliffhanger. Want to know what Felicita did? Wait for the next chapter. Sorry I was late this time, I kinda got a bit of writer's block writing this... SO I made it that much longer! And made a poll! You get two votes every chapter, so tell me who (or a number of who -s) that Lucy should end up with! I am totally open to literally anything! ;D**


End file.
